Hard disk drives are information storage devices that use thin film magnetic media to store data. Referring to FIG. 1a, a typical hard disk drive 1 in prior art comprises a head stack assembly (HSA) 10 with slider 11 (shown in FIG. 1b) thereon, a magnetic disk 12 mounted on a spindle motor 13 which causes the magnetic disk 12 to spin, and a motor base 14 to enclose the above-mentioned components.
The slider 11 flies over the surface of the magnetic disk 12 at a high velocity to read data from or write data to concentric data tracks on the magnetic disk 12, which is positioned radially by a voice coil 15 embedded (e.g. by epoxy potting or overmolding) in a fantail spacer 16 of the HSA 10.
Referring to FIG. 1b, a traditional HSA 10 includes an actuator coil assembly (ACA) 101, a fantail spacer 16 interposed in the ACA 101 via the voice coil 15, at least an HGA 102 connected with the ACA 101, and a controlling circuit 140 for controlling the HGA 102. The ACA 101 has at least one top surface 131 for mounting the HGA 102, and a side surface 132 for mounting the control circuit 140.
As shown in FIG. 1b, the controlling circuit 140 is a flexible printed circuit assembly (FPCA) that includes a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 141 for connecting with a preamplifier (not shown) and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 142 connecting with the PCBA 141. And the FPC 142 electrically connects to the HGA 102, and mounts on the side surface 132 of the ACA 101. The HGA 102 includes a suspension 190 and a slider 11 supported by the suspension 190.
Nowadays, as the demands for excellent performance for the sliders become more and more higher, the slider and its accessorial elements are increased, which requires the structure become much compact. For example, for improving the flying performance of the slider, a micro dual stage actuator (μDSA) for fine read/write positioning is developed which includes two piezoelectric arms positioned at and connected to two sides of the slider, and the piezoelectric arms are controlled by the circuit on the trace. When actuated, the piezoelectric arms will be expanded or contracted so as to fine tune the position of the slider to obtain the desired position. For another example, a thermal-assisted magnetic recording (TAMR) slider is also developed for improving the writing performance of the slider, and the TAMR slider includes a laser diode unit (LDU) formed adjacent to the read/write head, generally located at an opposite surface of the air bearing surface (ABS). In some conditions, it's a potential that the LDU is located at two sides of the slider as the piezoelectric arms. By this token, such accessorial elements bring the complicated HGA, which increases difficulty for laser bonding between the bonding pads of the slider and the suspension, or solder reflowing operation.
FIG. 2a shows a partial view of a HGA with μDSA or LDU 180 located at both sides of the slider 11, and a row of first bonding pads 111 is connected on the trailing edge 11a of the slider 11, and a plurality of second bonding pads 191 are formed on the suspension 190 (not shown in this figure) accordingly. Solder joints 161 are formed between the bonding pads 111 and 191 by using a soldering device. Such bonding pads may be called as head bonding pads. FIG. 2b shows a solder-jet nozzle 170 to explain how to connect the slider 11 and the suspension 190 with jetting solders from the solder-jet nozzle. Concretely, the solder-jet nozzle 170 is positioned in proximity to the trailing edge 11a of the slider 11 to jet the solder. Owing to limited space between the μDSA 180 and the bonding position, interference (shadow portion as shown in FIG. 2b) between the tip 170a of the solder-jet nozzle 170 and the μDSA is generated during bonding, as shown the enlarged view in FIG. 2b, which causes some pollutions or damages on the μDSA 180. To avoid it, the solder-jet nozzle 170 has to be moved far away from the slider 11 during bonding, which reduces the precision and alignment for soldering and reducing the assembly yield however. Specially, the disadvantages are even obvious for fine-pitch bonding pads connection (11 or 13 pads).
Similarly, the same problems may be generated for a solder-reflow nozzle 160 during operation, as shown in FIG. 2c. 
Therefore, there is a need for an improved a nozzle for connecting or disconnecting solder joints between head bonding pads in a hard disk drive to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.